deusfandomcom-20200214-history
Congregation of the All Seeing Eye
General Info They worship The All Seeing Eye , whom first looked upon creation thousands of years ago. Their iconography uses lots of eyes, typically gold and bronze-gold. Becoming a member involves a ritual. Once accepted, you must take a vow of “Magnum Opus”, a grand undertaking you must seek to accomplish within your life. They tend to vary in scale, but generally it is something that will take years to complete or perfect. It can range from crafting the perfect blade, to oversee building the tallest tower, or to writing the most epic of poems. The reason for their purpose in seeking to have works to live on after them, as one can only exist in the after life if they are remembered within the mortal realm. If every trace of them should ever be forgotten, their name and accomplishments, they will vanish from the Eyes presence and return to they nothing they came. Origin Race: None Unique Arcana: Fire Common Arcana: Divination, Light, Metal Disallowed Races: None Role in Society All members of the Congregation are considered Ordained. Any can learn how to lead the ceremony of Magnum Opus, the initiation pact into the religion, and bring new members into the Congregation. Ironically, despite their name, they typically do not have many churchs or ceremonies. Instead the religion is focused on creation and actions, and as such is typically not one for holy days. Marriage in the religion also is unlike others, as marriage is not done simply because two people are romantically involved but also because the two wish to work on a singular Magnum Opus together, spending both of their lives together in pursuit of leaving something greater than themselves behind. While they do not outright preach, they do encourage others to seek completing tasks and works that will live on after themselves. Magnum Opus Pact The Magnum Opus Pact is the initiation into the religion. They are small intimate gatherings, typically only having the initiate, a member of the religion to perform the ceremony, and a few people close to the initiate. In it, a member of the religion asks the initiate to kneel before them, and asks them to pray to the All Seeing Eye so that he may gaze upon them. They will then swear their Magnum Opus Pact, a great work they will seek to complete in their life time, so that their memory may live on after they pass. After they have completed their prayer, the member pours a small amount of Gold Sanguinem into one of the initiates eye, usually the left one. The procedure is typically painful, and in rare instances can lead to blindness in the eye. After a few moments of pain, the initiates iris will have turned Gold, signifying their pact has been sealed and that the All Seeing Eye will forever be watching them and aiding them in their goal. Traditions(?) Type: henotheism (egalitarian) Direction: outwards Focus: converting others Deity: The God of the Forge Titles: The Observing, The Feared One, The Far-Seeing Clergy: either gender Function: community leaders, artists, craftsman Lifestyle: casual Family: variety Distinguished By: obsession with leaving behind great works Cultural Aspects Passed Down: orally Creation Myth Type: emergence Mortals' Origin: ashes Major Myth/Symbol(s): the ascension Associated Artform: Forge work Initiation Rite: Forming a “Magnum Opus” pact with The All Seeing Eye, swearing to complete a great work before passing Marriage: routinely involves more than two people Marriage Rites: include an exchange of symbolic items Death Rites: involve dividing up the deceased's property Major Taboo: destroying the works of others Prevalence: believed by many Outsiders: encouraged to convert Mythology Nearly two-thousand years ago a new plight befell the world, one as old as time itself. It was that which crumbled the roads, and rotted the wood. It stole the sound from the air, the scent of plants, and the touch of the land. It was The Nothing. The absence of thought and being. Its body had no form, appearing only as shadow. Slowly corrupting the city of Convene, the most eastern city in the Ekios Desert, it seeked to give itself physical form so that it may lead the city and further consume, until all was under its shadow, and the only sound was the sound of Nothing. When all hope was lost, and the city seem doomed, The All Seeing Eye intervened for the first time in history. It choose a mortal, worthy of its blessing, and imbued within him the essence of his power. This being, known only as "The First One", would defeat The Nothing in a battle that consumed the city. The First found and harnessed the Sanguine, a thick liquid imbued with the life of the very planet and the All Seeing Eye itself. With it, he drove The Nothing from Convene. The price of this power was great, and the city was in chaos. It was looked over and protected by The First until his death, his new golden eye as a sign of He Who See's gift. It was here, the people of that city were enlightened to the word of The Far Seeing. The Nothing could never be truly stopped, as it would return to claim more flesh and stone. The only way to defeat it was to become something it could never consume. Something not of matter, but of memory. Just as The First One had become immortal for its deeds, so too should those who worship the All Seeing. Only with our acts and creations can we truly overcome The Nothing. And so his followers spread this message, not by worship or by force, but by example. Every worshiper of The All Seeing took a pact of Magnum, swearing to do everything in their power to complete a great work before their death. Be it with art, might or intellect, they seek to become something more than material, and have their names and memory live on with The First. But the Nothing still continues, and has learned well from the past to try and trick more mortals to its whims. Rumors spread of a shadow with but a single golden eye, deceiving those it finds with great accomplishments, and working to bring them to despair and ruin. Category:Religion